Desgraciado dolor
by Histeria
Summary: IkexMarth. Yaoi. Marth ha experimentado de muchas formas posibles el dolor, mas nunca se imaginó que fuese precisamente el dolor quien le llevara a esa situación.


**Again, inesperadas notas de autora:** esta vez para aclarar una serie de puntos. Primero que nada, el fic va especialmente dedicado a Alcang. Segundo, para quienes no sepan quién es Medeus, es el dragón oscuro que atacó Altea (y sí, es Altea, no Aritia, basándose por supuesto en el juego original, por allá en 1991 si no me equivoco).

**Y, por último (aunque totalmente innecesario a mi ver), disclaimer:** porque Super Smash Bros. Brawl no me pertenece, ni mucho menos Fire Emblem. Si fuera así, yo sería una persona más feliz.

**- - - - - - -**

Marth puede describir con lujo de detalles la sensación llamada "dolor".

Dolor sientes cuando ves a tu reino caer justo delante de tus ojos, sin poder hacer nada, sin siquiera poder decir _no_ sin correr el peligro de morir en el intento. Dolor es cuando una espada atraviesa tu pecho, arrancándote el aliento; dolor, cuando la mirada de tu padre te destroza el alma diciéndote de que por tu culpa y solo por tu culpa, el reino se caiga a pedazos.

Dolor, una sensación tanto duradera como efímera. Marth la ha sentido muchas, interminables veces.

También lo siente en ese torneo, en aquella gigante e interminable mansión. En donde pelea casi todos los días por una razón y fuerza que desconoce. Porque teme no volver al universo que pertenece, atado a los caprichos de un ser que no logra comprender.

Suspira y el piano resuena solitario en aquella habitación.

Extraña Altea. Recuerda con anhelo la brisa fría de invierno, los cerezos en flor de la primavera, la calidez del verano en la cima de sus montañas. Porque Altea no es un reino muy caliente, y el frío predomina casi todo el año.

A veces -pocas veces-, siente que realmente no tiene sentido volver. Según aquella forma a la que todo el mundo llama "Master Hand", cuando vuelva muy probablemente moriría a manos de las fuerzas de otro reino enemigo, el cual aprovechó el desastre dejado atrás por Medeus, seducidos por el poder.

_-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para impedirlo?_Lágrimas ya surcaban su rostro, presa de la desesperación.

_-Soy la mano maestra, te traje a este mundo por simple capricho. Mi poder no es el de un dios, no intervendré en el futuro._

Y nada más.

Suspira nuevamente**,** pero se le corta la respiración. Comienza a sentir los ojos húmedos y sus manos tiemblan. Las notas ya se han perdido hace mucho. Intenta, al menos, esconder su llanto. Llora en silencio y teme, teme como nunca en su vida.

Ike es testigo de todo.

Permanece recostado contra una de las paredes, esperando. Estaba ahí desde hacía más o menos media hora, sólo observándole tocar. Hasta que, de un momento a otro, Marth perdió el balance de sí mismo y los sentimientos afloraron solos.

No quiso molestar. No quiso porque era demasiado serio, demasiado verdadero y, _maldición_, juraba que el dolor –aquel dolor del príncipe que él desconocía por el simple hecho de que nunca fueron demasiado apegados-, era suyo ahora.

Suyo, por todos los demonios.

Al poco tiempo se cansa de aquella sensación que le aprieta el pecho y decide que es suficiente.

-Eres una princesa llorona, Marth.

Él no dice nada.

Ike comienza a enojarse. Esperaba al menos una respuesta igual o al menos un poquito grosera, quería que respondiera y que se olvidara temporalmente de todos esos problemas. Por razones ajenas a él detestaba verle así.

Simplemente no era él mismo. No era el mismo Marth que discutía con él por cualquiera estupidez.

Entonces el príncipe se levanta y se acerca despacio, Ike no sabe qué hacer así que simplemente espera. Y, sin que él lo pueda evitar, Lowell le da un puñetazo –uno lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Ike tuviese que apoyarse en la pared-.

-Cállate, estúpido mercenario. Cállate por una puta vez en tu vida.

Y calla.

Marth se apoya igualmente en la pared y se desliza lentamente hasta quedar en el suelo, mirando el techo como si hubiese entrado en un trance. Tiene las mejillas húmedas y los ojos rojos, los puños cerrados con fiereza y un odio mezclado con miedo, ira, incomprensión; todo arremolinado en aquellos ojos oscuros.

El mercenario comprende y hace lo mismo.

-No quiero morir -dice el príncipe, repentinamente.

-Yo tampoco.

Hay un silencio oscuro, espeso... El piano ya no suena, pero Ike jura que todavía lo escucha. Sus melancólicas notas siguen haciendo eco en aquella habitación y, por primera vez, todo es nítido entre ambos.

Y entonces, el dolor -magnífico y desgraciado dolor-, es tan ligero como una pluma y se pierde en el espacio. Ike se pregunta si aquello que está sobre su boca son de verdad los labios de Lowell y también se cuestiona si aquel agradable sabor que tienen no será artificial.

El dolor puede hacer muchas cosas, se dice Marth. Como por ejemplo, arrancarle lágrimas a un príncipe arrogante y despertar los instintos más bajos de un joven mercenario.

Al fin y al cabo, el dolor no deja de ser lo que es. Simple y poderoso dolor.


End file.
